


if you want (to be loved)

by emjaywatsons



Series: femslash february 2021 [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, teacher/student's parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjaywatsons/pseuds/emjaywatsons
Summary: "Okay, well we can get someone at the office to -," Gwen's sentence stops when the most attractive women she's ever seen in her life strides in.
Relationships: Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson
Series: femslash february 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137758
Kudos: 9





	if you want (to be loved)

"Mom's late," Anna-May Parker announces before Gwen has had her end of day coffee.

So technically she was too tired to see her zoom into her classroom, which is a...whole thing. Not like Gwen minds though, really, Annie is a good kid, mouthy though. She's only heard bits on the chain, that her father passed away so Gwen's trying to make allowances for that.

If there's trouble though, Annie will get herself into the thick of it. 

"Okay, well we can get someone at the office to -," Gwen's sentence stops when the most attractive women she's ever seen in her life strides in.

Like tall redhead in a leather jacket and Gwen just stares for a minute while Annie puts her hands on her hips and says with all the confidence a five year old can muster.

"You're late!"

The woman squats down to Annie's height, "I know cub and I'm sorry but if I said we're stopping for pizza on the way home would that make it any better?"

"Maybe." Annie huffs and her mom just laughs.

It's a nice laugh, Gwen likes the sound of it.

"Mrs Parker?" Gwen stands up, with her hand out because she's a professional damn it and she is not getting distracted. "Hi, nice to meet you I'm Annie's teacher,"

"It's Watson," Annie's Mom says with a brief something in her eyes that says Gwen has stepped onto an old wound, "Uh my name, it's Mary Jane actually but MJ's fine!" 

"Oh, I...sorry,"

"It's fine, really!"

They stare at each other for a moment, before Annie is tugging at MJ's sleeve. 

"Moooom. Moooom," 

"I heard you the first time kiddo," MJ chuckles, "I'll see you around Miss Stacy?"

"Gwen, it's Gwen," 

MJ grins at her, "Gwen then, nice to meet you,"

As the mother and daughter pair slip out of the classroom, Gwen catches the eye of a grinning Annie.

She knows that kid and Annie is plotting _something_.

A plotting kid with a hot mom, what did she do to deserve that?

**Author's Note:**

> when mjgwen is canon then...then you'll all see.


End file.
